


Quarantine Days

by Angel_Of_Darkness_2004



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Disease, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Married Couple, Married Life, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pandemics, Pets, Pregnancy, Quarantine, Romance, videos, vlog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Of_Darkness_2004/pseuds/Angel_Of_Darkness_2004
Summary: One-shots centered around Nalu in quarantine that I am writing until the quarantine is over and I go back to school.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Day 1 - Video Log

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Hello everyone. A lot of stuff has happened in the last few months. It's a bit crazy that most of us are stuck in quarantine (including me) when only a few weeks ago, everything was normal. I decided to make this partly because I'm bored and partly to give you entertainment. I hope y'all are safe and be sure to stay away from people and always wash your hands. You may never now what happens. Anyways, I will be writing more chapters until I either go back to school or until summer if it comes to that (though I hope i doesn't) so for now, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does but I do own any OCs that appear (there won't be many anyways).
> 
> Summary - Natsu, bored while in quarantine for a new sickness, decides to start making videos and in the first one, Lucy gives him some news.

The camera focuses on a blonde girl on a couch, typing something rapidly on her computer. There was some shuffling behind the camera and a few mutters as if checking to see if the camera was on and then it stopped.

“Hey Luce,” a young man’s voice came from behind the camera.

The girl, Luce (some viewers wonder if it was a nickname), groaned. “What now Natsu?”

Natsu seemed to be beaming as he asked, “Can you tell the audience where we are?”

“Audience?” Luce said, finally looking up, revealing a pretty face and brown eyes.

“Natsu!” she shrieked, “Why are you recording?”

“Because I’m bored!” Natsu whined but viewers could hear the underlying affection in both of their voices.

Luce sighed before closing her laptop, giving all her attention to Natsu.

“Are we really doing this?” she asked, sounding resigned.

“Yep!” was her only answer.

“Okay. Currently, we’re in mine and Natsu’s shared apartment,” Luce answered.

“Can you tell us why we’re here?” Natsu further questioned.

“Because we’re in quarantine due to a new disease going around,” Luce once again answered.

“Good! Now let me…,” Natsu trailed off as he set the camera on the table.

The viewers heard some shuffling but couldn’t see anything as the camera was pointing at the table. Finally, someone (presumably Natsu) picked it up and faced it towards the couch where the audience saw the first glimpse of the boy.

He was… a bit unusual. At first, he seemed like the typical guy but what set him apart was his pink hair. The guy was a bit taller than Luce with onyx eyes and a strong, muscular body. Natsu had an arm around Luce and while her face screamed exasperation, her eyes showed fondness.

“Hi everyone!” Natsu greeted cheerfully, a wide grin on his face.

“Hello,” Luce greeted once again.

“Let us introduce ourselves. My name is Natsu Dragneel…,” Natsu said before getting interrupted by Luce.

“And I’m Lucy Dragneel,” Lucy said, shifting in her seat. “This idiot’s wife.”

“Aw, don’t be like that Luce!” Natsu pouted.

Lucy ignored him. “My husband has been quite bored lately due to being stuck at home and as he just informed me, he decided to make these videos and post them. He had brought up the idea before but I never thought he would actually do it. Natsu and I will both be posting videos which one of our friends was happy to help edit. We’ll be doing a lot of things here while we’re stuck in quarantine so be ready for some extremely idiotic antics.”

“Hope you enjoy it!” Natsu said before the screen cut to black.

The video transitioned to Lucy holding the camera in front of her, looking slightly anxious.

“Hey everyone,” she greeted and the viewers guessed it was either the next day or a few days later.

“Um, I’m not sure how the videos are going to get edited but this will probably be in the same video as our introduction. I probably look nervous and I’ll explain in a moment. Natsu and I have been married for about two years and just before the quarantine started, we decided to start a family. And now, I’m going to take a pregnancy test.

I’ve been experiencing some symptoms for the last few weeks like mood swings and morning sickness but I want to make sure. I had my friend get me a pregnancy test while she was shopping since I didn’t want Natsu to know and now’s the moment of truth. About ten minutes ago, I took the test about ten minutes ago and now, I’m going to check the results.”

Lucy took a deep breath to calm her nerves and after flipping the camera, she entered the bathroom. With shaking hands, she picked up the pregnancy test and on it were two lines. It was positive.

“Oh my gosh,” the audience heard Lucy whisper.

The camera flipped back to Lucy who was smiling as she cried tears of joy. She cried for a few more minutes before she wiped the tears away, a smile still on her face. She took a few more moments to collect herself before she spoke again.

“I’ll have to tell Natsu soon. Wish me luck,” Lucy said, looking a bit worried but overall happy as the screen went black once more.

When the video transitioned this time, Lucy and Natsu were back on the couch, Lucy holding a gift. It was pretty small and if the viewers had to guess, the pregnancy test was inside it.

“What’s the gift for?” Natsu asked, confused, “Did I forget an anniversary or birthday?”

Lucy giggled. “You’ll see.”

She handed him the gift, and he slowly ripped the wrapping paper off to reveal a small box. Opening the box, he pulled out the pregnancy test with shaky hands. Everything was silent for a moment as Natsu processed the news.

Then he was laughing and crying as he stood up, picking Lucy up with him as he began to spin her around. They were laughing and crying as Natsu finally set Lucy down. They shared a kiss before the screen faded to black for the final time, the words “Congratulations!” appeared on the screen as the video ended.

The viewers left the video feeling happy for the couple and hopeful for the future ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu and Lucy introduce their pets to the viewers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Hey everyone! So this chapter is a bit shorter than the last one and will probably be one of my shortest chapters in this story. I thought about this because I have two dogs and my family is even thinking about getting a third. Anyways, I won't stall any further so I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does but I do own any OCs that appear (there won't be many anyways).

Natsu and Lucy have two pets, their viewers found out a few days after the first video. A dog named Plue and a cat named Happy, and they were adorable.

It was completely by accident but one day when Natsu was filming on the coach (Lucy was manning the camera), a cat jumped into his lap. If people were not startled by that, they  _ were _ startled by the fact that the cat was blue. And not a dark blue but a bright, sky blue. 

The cat looked at the camera with cute black eyes and meowed. 

Natsu laughed. “Everyone, this is Happy, my cat. I’ve had him since I started middle school.”

“Hey Natsu, why don’t you tell them the story of how you got Happy,” Lucy commented from behind the camera.

“Good idea!” Natsu said, grinning. “I was walking home from school one day when I heard a faint meow. There was this alley that led to the back of a store and when I followed the sound, I found a cat giving birth. I couldn’t just leave it there so I rushed home and with the help of my parents, we helped it give birth and then took care of them. Sadly, the mother cat passed a few years ago, leaving Happy.”

“I miss that old cat,” Lucy said, sighing sadly.

“Me too,” Natsu said, “You should tell them about Plue! Let me go get him real quickly…”

Lucy turned the camera towards her and started speaking, “Plue is my dog. I’ve had him since the beginning of high school, a few days after I met Natsu. I told him I always wanted a dog but my dad would never allow me to get one so he convinced me to get one and keep it at his house. So we went to the pound and once I saw him, I instantly fell in love with him. Natsu’s parents weren’t too happy when they found out but once I told them, they were okay with it.”

By this time, Natsu came back holding a small, white bulldog. 

“Everyone, this is Plue,” Natsu said, holding him up to the camera, before setting him down.

Once Natsu sat down, the viewers were blessed with an adorable sight. Natsu and Lucy were next to each other cuddling with Happy purring on Natsu’s lap and Plue’s head on Lucy’s.

“Anyways, we need to get going so we’ll see you guys in the next video,” Lucy said.   
  


“Bye!” Natsu yelled before the screen cut to black.


End file.
